nigels_time_on_flylikeabird3fandomcom-20200214-history
2017 - July to august
note : the posts in this were made mostly by Angryswan, he had posted them on the AV site and Flab3 wiki. they were copied here. End of June. "The new clans" in late June, Darkknightslayer told Kingslayer, Nigel and ice that 3 new clans had been formed, the ruby clan, the poke clan, and the mange clan. she claimed that the poke clan was lead by some dude named "smartya" but claimed that she called him "dumbya" for he was apperantly an idiot. she claimed she didn't know who the ruby clan or the mange clans leaders were, but told them that someone named "wolf boy" had left the gems and joined the ruby clan. Icewolf told her that the mange clan was lead by vent, and the deputy was Mariah, and the second deputy was matrix(jeffline). he also asked what the hell a "poke" clan was supposed to be. dark then told them that yet another clan had been made, the Cake clan. (yes. even I have to say "what the ****" to that one..). she also asked ice who he was, for he was now on his 5th name of that month "purpleguythekiller". ice told her he was the "mighty ice wolf". Nigel asked what the hell the poke clan was, claiming they were either running out of names, or angry swan was back on flylikeabird 3. ________ The 12 the rise of the colony Vespula the wasp returned, and put this on the Flab3 wiki.. "It may be small now, but our numbers will only grow... after returning to fly like a bird 3, i can finally complete my plans of taking it over! i can't do it alone, however. If you want to join the colony who will soon succeed in ruling over the game, leave your name below. If not, '''put your name here immediately."' Nigel answered her : "OH FOR CRIST SAKE STOP WITH THE WASP SHIT ALREADY, YOUVE BEEN AT IT SINCE 2015. NO ONE WANTS TO JOIN YOUR STINKING "COLONY" AND BE YOUR "WORKERS" AKA YOUR SLAVES. GET OFF THIS WIKI OR YOU WILL BE BANNED. ~NIGEL PS, ARE YOU RLLY ANGRYSWAN UNDER COVER? YA SURE ACT LIKE IT." _______ The fighter fan pages in July, someone one named "Lolol69" joined the Flab3 wiki. Nigel first suspected it was Nazli, for someone had been constantly editing the "flab3 best fighters" page, editing the scores to 0/10, except for Nazli and Digi's scores, which were 10/10. in addition to this, the names were all edited, with curse words being added(similar to what Angry does). Lolol was later found to possibly be angry swan, and not Nazli, nazli had been a fandom user, and Angryswan had tried to join with the same name(Lolol) on the Aerial volts site. Angryswan also revealed he was really vespula all along, with this.. crap, "The rise of the Colony" It may be small now, but our numbers will only grow... after returning to fly like a bird 3, i can finally complete my plans of taking it over! i can't do it alone, however. If you want to join the colony who will soon succeed in ruling over the game, leave your name below. If not, '''put your name here immediately.' Nigles answer: OH FOR CRIST SAKE STOP WITH THE WASP SHIT ALREADY, YOUVE BEEN AT IT SINCE 2015. NO ONE WANTS TO JOIN YOUR STINKING "COLONY" AND BE YOUR "WORKERS" AKA YOUR SLAVES. GET OFF THIS WIKI OR YOU WILL BE BANNED. ~NIGEL PS, ARE YOU RLLY ANGRYSWAN UNDER COVER? YA SURE ACT LIKE IT. Nigel decided to ask who Lolol really was but only got "your mom" as a reply. their conversation. : are you nazli? ~nigel -I don't know him but Im not your fan. lolol nazli is a girl, and, do i even know you from fly like a bird 3? Nigel Maybe (; lolol are you angryswan. he had the name "lololol" on another site.....? ~nigel - idk ;) lolol _ Someone named "HERO OF FLAB3" then joined, and made a page(forgot the title) and claimed :I will restore this wiki to it's former glory! Do not worry, Brave citizen." Nigel told him "if your going try to do what I think your going to do. rethink it. right now. e_e. " _ In early august, the two started making pages about Digi and Fighter, Nazli adding how much she liked them, and Angry editing them to how much he hated them. Nigel kept deleting the pages, but they would be recreated over and over. ''' '''Someone with th name "gamerzXD then joined, and added the page "fighter is useful"(to go against the page "fighter is useless), and got into an argument with Nigel and Snowygirl, someone who had joined the wiki recently. Nigel was trying to find out wether it was really Gamers or not. There conversation: stop. making. useless. pages. this wiki is about flylikeabird3 the game, not about how much people like each other you can make one page, titled fighter, and thats it. not 3 different pages. ~Nigel and, gamers? this isn't seriously you who made this page is it..? o.o - -_- when did i say i liked fighter? i ain't gay for the millionth time bitch (not that being gay is a bad thing, just had enough of ppl calling me gay), im just defending a friend of mine, and i consider him more of a 'bro'. weren't you the one who made the 'Fighter is useless' page? i thought it wasn't about how much ppl 'like each other' ;) hypocrite, and dont flab players fall into the 'flylikeabird3' category? and yeah, i am gamerz. ~gamerz I did not make this page, or any of the other "fighter" fan pages. infact Im trying to delete these useless pages. and, don't go calling me a bitch, gamers. e.e and, yes flab3 players do fall into the flab3 category, but as I said before, 1 page is enough, and not 10 others. ~Nigel so does this mean i can make a gamerz and nazli page too? -Snowygirl1 Lol stfu snowybitch , u already made a page about me lil slut . Naz nigel bitch, i can call you what i want ;), we'll settle this on flab 3 anyway, and snowygirl1 stfu, you look like a 12 year old, go play with barbie or something. ;) go ahead, make a page about me if you want, its not like anyone's gonna believe your pathetic bullshit. i don't even fucking know you, kys kid. ~gamerz _ August 12 after a few short weeks of peace, crackhead decided to return. "Flab3 horror stories" by, well.. ya can guess who. this was on the Flab3 wiki this morning. "It's that time again! It's scary story time. Lock your windows. Turn off your lights. Ghosts abound from every corner! *THUNDER CRASHES* .....It was a day like any other. I remember it as if it was yesterday. When suddenly... Oh no! A call of distress! I jumped into action. I went off to hill5 in search when..It emerged. It was none other than Legin The GullSee and his evil partner SlayerKing! I knew just what i had to do! I fought that GullSee to the ground, and then..(the following is so scary that even i was startled) SlayerKing revealed his weapon! The large pickle-like appendage that lie dormant in his underwear..Until now. He spun it around, propelling himself into the air with his massive genitals. I knew just what i had to do! I got out my giant scissors.. *CHOP* blood spill forth as he shrieks and dies, flopping on the ground like a fish. I smacked legin back into the foul depths. The day was saved. Fans cheered. From that day..i was known as.. THE PEE-PEE CHOPPER!" Nigel's answer: *claps* bravo, angryswan. you should wright a book. e_e now, please get off the drugs your taking. :| oh, n was there someone on flab3 named Nigel? cause I'm not on flab3 right now??? ~Nigel he added another one, but it was inappropriate. ___________________- "the mystery of Nigel" ... do I have to f**ing explain this. Almost everyone knows him: The spastic seagull from hill5. But what do we really know about him? His darkest secrets will now be REVEALED. This mysterious figure is known to most as "Nigel the Seegul" But it goes much further back. Among his first names was Lord Shen. He claims to have played fly like a bird from the day it came out. Suspicious! Creepy! What if it was nigel who made the game? Onto the first idea. THEORY #1. : ''He's a wizard He's a wizard. There are many reasons to believe nigel is a wizard. He appears to lose power and is easier to kill when he is not in hill5, suggesting that hill5 is a magical portal. As for his extremely fast typing, a speed spell was placed on his keyboard. ''THEORY #2. : Failed science expiriment. Nigel is quite suspicious, being able to find anyone wherever they may be, and i truly believe that nigel is a failed science expiriment, crafted from the very fabric of evil itself. Just what does this "See"gul intend to see? He claims to live on "Bermuda" What's bermuda? A magical land from which the creators of nigel exist. He was likely banished to the world of flylikeabird3, or sent on an evil task. THEORY #3. : ''He's just creepy. "See"gul. He has either developed secret X-ray vision or just likes to stare at people, nigel's presence alone makes even the fearless uneasy. His fast talking, His "GO TO HILL5 RIGHT NOW GO GO GO GO GO" and documenting every single incident in the history of fly like a bird 3. Nigel is quite creepy, and it is best to stay away from this unusual character until we know just what he is. He may be leading you into a trap, everyone knows when a mysterious person begs you to go somewhere it can only mean trouble. His "Go to hill5" possibly means the same thing as "Get in my van so we can drive into the forest". Hill5 is nigel's basement, basically. Who knows what he does to whoever he meets down there? Expiriments on them. Studies their behaviour before abducting them to go back to his home planet. After all, they do seem to disappear after going to hill5 with him. He could be raping his own parents (Does he have any?). His frantic disposition about going to hill5 is disturbing. Just what does nigel "see"? Maybe he's a "see"gul because he can see through you and spot your vagina. Or your penis. Or your mangina. Or your vagenis. He was just as creepy using his name "Felope The Macaw". But nigel must be "see"ing something. No other reason for such a name. It's not a typo. He insists on being called "see"gul. Nigel frequently does this. Nigel: who r u Innocent random bird: ?? Nigel: who r u. Innocent random bird: ... Nigel: do i know u?!?!?! Frightened random bird: ???? Nigel: hill5 *At hill5* Nigel: *pulls out penis* This is how i suspect most interactions with nigel go when no one is looking. A more fitting name, HornyTheRapegul. Now onto his lies! Nigel is a well known liar. Spreading rumors everywhere he goes. Everyone believes him, which helps the wizard theory because he could have put a spell on everyone. Nigel spreads lies on flylikeabird3, as well as on his wiki page AKA his diary. For these reasons you should not listen to nigel, or as he is better to be known as, Liegel. Nigel's secrets are unknown by all. According to many, his real name is evan. He reacts violently when he is called by it, ripping off his underwear, and waving his gigantic balls around. He shoots lasers out of his penis. Nigel is known for his fear of ghosts, he once believed there was a ghost in his house, killing his birds. At a time, nigel was married to nazli. Nigels secrets, lies, and rumors are all in his wiki page. Just what does this "see"gul intend to hide? and more importantly what evil plot is he planning? Nigel's weakness is being pooed on. This is a normal day with nigel. *bird poos on nigel* Nigel: OW HEY!!!!! Nigel: *BARKS AT THE ONE WHO POOED ON HIM FOR 30 MINUTES* Nigel is also gay. He was in love with AceBandit, and searches for him when he leaves. He threatened to quit flylikeabird if ace left, even warning that he would kill himself if ace did. Ace loved nigel too, and at one time they kissed. Icewolf was jealous of this, and secretly hates nigel to this day. ''The AV (Autistic Vaginas) clan. Nigel joined the av, fittingly so because it is the biggest group of idiots on flab3. What if nigel created it? Very suspicious group! Why would nigel feel the need to join a clan? Part of yet another evil plan. Nigel is mind-controlling everyone and making them his slaves! (MORE TO BE ADDED) His answer: here's all your answers swan. intro: my first name was Fasty, you idiot. and, I did not create the game, if I was the one who did that it wouldn't be being taken down you dimwit. theory one: no I am not a wizard, and you better be f***ing happy about that, because if I was, I would put the torture curse, the dead curse, and every other bad curse on you all at once!!! I can type fast just because I can, guess its just a skill :/ theory 2: I'm not the one who can find people wherever the f** they are, if that was true I wouldn't have to search for an hour before meeting people. your the one who's some sorta hack to do that. Bermuda is where ever it is on a map, look it up its easy. theory 3: 'my "go to hill5 go go go now" is what happens when someone by the name of "angry swan" shows up. I write down what happens on flab3, so in 50 years I can be like "I did that? tf? " lol. hill5 is not my basement, it is a landscape found of the game Flylikeabird3 that I like to hang out at because I like forests(better then the city) and stuff, and it just became a hang out. "see gull" is just a stupid name a came up with because I always spell things with sea is see instead, because as many know I am s*** at spelling. its not "Felope", thats the name you came up with, its Felipe, from a movie you idiot. '''outro ': I'm the one who lies? no I'm not scared of ghosts. I wasn't marries to nazli. its not "ow hey!!!" its "hey stop!!!". I dont bark, I'm not a dog I didn't threaten to leave if ace left, and we were more like best friends in the end. ace is the one who threatened suicide ._. I didn't create the AV aka the PKG, that was kidlat. I joined the clan because my friends were in it. Bro Angry wrote some shit story on the flab3 wiki. I deleted it, but i saved the story in case u wanna record it in ur "blog" >King August 14 "THE NIGHT OF TERROR" as usual, this was on flab3 wiki this morning. ''NOTE FOR KINGSLAYER: CLEAN YOUR ARMPITS YOU PIG. Nigel is a Seegul who lives in hill5. But he definitely did not "see" this one coming. For as long as he has lived, he was told not to go into the basement after midnight. "Why"? he always asked. He was never met with an answer. He decided to go see what it was. He wanted to prove that he could last a night in there. So at 11:00, he went down, with enough food (fried souls) ''to last him the night. At first, the only thing he noticed was the mold and peeling walls, nothing new for his house. Upon looking up, he noticed the ceiling look hairy. It was not hair, but spiders. He crawled under the old, ghostly looking table to wait until midnight. Midnight was mere minutes away. Equipped with a sense of pride and a bad case of indigestion, he had realized that he ran out of food. He was still hungry. He thought that if he went up and got more, he could be back down by the time midnight strikes. Fatty Nigel the seegul walked towards the door. It slammed shut on its own. He grabbed the handle, trying to open it. It was locked shut. After several minutes of trying to get the door open, the doorknob broke. He hid in the back room, by the heater. He closed the door behind himself, when the light began to flicker, and then shut off. In the complete darkness and silence, he heard something coming from upstairs. It was not like normal footsteps. The scratchy noise got closer. It was coming down the stairs. Into the pitch black basement that nigel was locked in. As the unusually eerie noise came down the stairs, he heard the first door open, a loud, creeky noise filled the room. The door slammed behind it. Nigel hid far back inside the heater room. Then the doorknob started to move. He was paralyzed with fear. He knew this was the end. A tall, long-legged shadowy figure slowly crept into the room. Nigel stayed quiet as possible. The shadow figure turned to him, and pointed it's long, skeleton-like finger directly at him. After several minutes of pointing its disturbingly long finger at him, it lets out a hollow, ghostly scream. This was the last thing nigel heard before he woke up in a dark, seemingly endless hallway, with no end in sight. Nigel turned around to a mirror, and was horrified by what he saw. Although in reality he looked normal, in this mirror his face appeared very much like a corpse, mangled, rotting flesh peeled from his visible bones. He heard a loud slamming noise, and a deep footstep sound. Terrified, he ran as fast as he could down the endless, pitch black hallway, hearing the footsteps grow louder and faster. He looked back to see what was chasing him in the darkness and saw nothing but blackness. Yet the footsteps grew louder and closer with every second. Exhausted, he knew he had to keep running. This hallway was narrow, and appeared endless. The thick stench of death grew heavy in the air. He looked back, catching a glimpse of what it was that was chasing him. A 15 foot tall thin shadow figure, much like the one in the basement. But it was quite different, much taller, quicker, and it was gaining closer as nigel grew weaker. He then saw something: A large, black, menacing looking door. Fueled by fear alone, he gave the last bit of energy he had and ran towards the door as the smell of death and the footsteps grew stronger. He didn't know what was behind this door. He opened it, and what he saw was like nothing he had heard of or seen before. A dark purple cloudy sky, deep, bottomless pits were everywhere. Bones and dead bodies littered the ground. The only noise around were the horrified screams and cries of those who were trapped here. He lied down, still exhausted from running. "you must be new here. Welcome to kingslayer's armpit!" Nigel was awakened by someone who lived here. This person looked to be little more than skin on bones, a walking corpse. "it looks like you're going to be spending the rest of your life here. So get used to the smell". All of eternity seemed like a rather hefty commitment to spend in a place called Kingslayer's Armpit. "there has to be some other way!" Nigel said. "there's only one way out of here. You'll have to go up by that castle, all the way on the other side. Most people don't come back, let alone make it there alive." Nigel began to make his way there, but it was still quite a distance away. Eventually he made his way to a sign: "Forest Of Armpit Hair Ahead". Nigel looked up, and it was a giant forest of hair. The smell burnt his nose. But if he ever wanted to get out of here, he would have to make it through. He stepped foot into the forest. But he was not alone. Leaping down in front of him, were the guards of the forest. Kingslayer's giant armpit lice, they stood high above him. Nigel had no choice but to fight them. He jumped on top of the giant louse, until it gave up and fell to the ground. He had tamed the beast. Riding the giant louse through the forest, he comes to an immediate stop. He had just realized he was lost in the tangles of Kingslayer's pit hair. But then he smelled a distinct smell. He rode the giant louse towards the smell, it got more and more humid as he got closer. He had escaped the forest, and stared upon an immense stretch of water. It was The River Of Kingslayer's Armpit Sweat. How was he to get across it? Determined, nigel plunged into the salty, smelly fluid. He swam as fast as he possibly could. Suddenly, he felt something grab his leg. And then his other leg. Looking down, he saw the scaly, ghostly pale creatures. They were half fish and half demon, permanent residents of Kingslayer's armpit sweat. They drug him deep down, and as nigel was trying to fight them off more appeared. Soon enough he was surrounded by them. He managed to break free of their grip, swimming to the surface with a huge swarm of them chasing behind. The edge of the river was not that far away. More and more of them began to swim up from the depths of kingslayer's armpit sweat. Barely escaping with his life, he crawled onto land. Upon standing up, he saw the canyons and mountainous pimples of Kingslayer's Armpit Acne. And at the very top of the highest mountain, was the great castle. He would have to hike up this giant pimple. A fall from such a height would kill him. He began his journey upwards. But the flies, who continuously circle kingslayer's armpit, were guarding the castle. They nearly carried him off, and nigel had to use his penis like a sword to fend them off. He finally made it to the top. The enormous castle shadowed over him. Who knew just what waited behind these doors? If nigel had any chance of returning, he would have to yet again dive right into danger. As he opened the door, he was amazed by the sight. It was none other than Rigel The Lookgul! Nigel's twin brother, in all his gaudy, blue-beaked glory! "you're a long way from hill5. What are you doing in Kingslayer's armpit?" Nigel had wondered why and how he got here. "This is why you're in Kingslayer's Armpit. It's the land of no return. I rule over this place, keeping the trapped souls who will spend all of eternity serving me." Rigel said. And then nigel asked how he could return. "you will never leave! The last thing anyone needs is an annoying "see"gul! But there may be one way. If i use my powers to send you back to your world, you must serve me!" And so nigel was sent back to his world, a permanent servant to rigel. "SUCK THY ROYAL DICK. THIS INSTANT." And THAT is why we stopped seeing nigel on flylikeabird. He was abducted by kingslayer's armpit and is a slave to his attractive brother Rigel The Lookgul. '''THE END. august 24 - 27 - Flab3's dead Gamevial joined the Flab3 wiki and left the message "sad news" Hello, as a few minority may have known, Our had a few server issues for a month or so last year. This has happened to many of our games, such as Lif, Russia's army, and the Butterfly Game. We are Sorry to say that we will no longer be keeping our servers up (it has been up for a good 5 months), due to expenses and lack of people playing our game. We hope you overcome this unfortunate decision. Thank you so much everybody for playing our games. Did you know that there were 78,000,000 of you from all over the world, and you played over 156,000,000 times? We're so proud of that. Nigel answered-''' lmao 99% of the "1560000000" times was probebly me o_o (jk, lots of people play) are you seriously the real gamevial? if ya are, I f**ing love flab3, I've played it since the day it came out, "back when it was just cityscape and pigeons, crows and seagulls, cars didn't even exist lol". I made a whole wiki about my time on flab3, if you need proof of how many people are on the game.(you can find it on my profile) and... lack of people playing your game? f**ing hell sometimes theres to many people on that game, there's whole groups who used to go on that game!!!!! me included!!!!! so, "lack of people" is out of question. it would be cool if you could just focus of flab3, thats the game people played, don't get me wrong your other games were awesome too(um.. well... boom world.. I wont go into that one..) but flab3 was the main one, when people think of gamvial, they think "oh, the creators of flab3!!" it would be cool if you just did flab3, and built that game - more landscapes, an what not. it could possible be a pretty big game! anyways, I enjoyed flab3 while it lasted, thats for sure. my name is Nigel the seagull on the game, I think I met one of the gamevial people on another game, you had the name "poi" or something. oh, and if someone spams gibberish on this site, its probably angry swan the stroll, ignore him. you don't want to know about him. ~nigel the seagull '''gamevial: '''Nice to meet you, and i'm afraid we can't keep Fly like a bird 3 running, or any of our other games that require html 5. Things have been rough for a while, and the gradual death of web players like Shockwave, Flash, and the unity web player meant that a lot of what we offered was no longer possible on our budget. We tried in many ways to turn the tide (steam/downloadable exes/webgl) and none quite did enough. Anyhow, we're glad you enjoyed Fly like a bird 3! :) Our final decision was hard even when it seemed inevitable, but we now need to move on. Many thanks, Gamevial '''Nigel : your the only people who made an actual bird game....... =(. to bad you had to take it down :/. is there any way that in the future you can make a bird game like flab3 again? there's none like it :( so many people played(and still do play) flab3. if you check out my wiki called "nigels time on flab3"(its not finished though...) you can see how much has happened on Flab3 over the years, if you need proof of how many people, and how often people played that game. and trust me, its a lot. :|. ~Nigel Gamevial: My team have no further intrest in making any games in the future, we've decided to move on and we hope you do too, sorry for the disappointment. sure, i'll check your wiki. Gamevial Nigel: aw to bad :( your the only ones who ever made a bird game, oh, and while I think of it, did you work with someone named "wrapped up Frodo" a long time ago, she claimed to be with gamevial, but then got fired or something, so she claimed she was making a new bird game called "world of birds", that I'm pretty sure turned out to be fake. did she make the "Working with gamevial" up? is there any way u can just make a simple version of flab3(with multiplayer) with just one bird and landscape or something ~Nigel Gamevial: No, i don't think my team have worked with the person you speak of, it may be a false rumour. we've decided to move on (as i mentioned earlier), sorry. -Gamevial Nigel: oh well. r.i.p flab3 :/ the best game that ever existed. gamevial R.I.P indeed ' Nigel '''was flab3 released in 2009 0r 7? '''Gamevial' In 2009 Nazli joined.... :'''cant you work in real life and get money to continue the game ? I play flab everyday and u dont get money ? Ok '''Nigel :Playing the game isn't going to help. you don't get money from the game.... Angryswan: Fix it before i fix your face. ~YOUR WORST NIGHTMARE. Snowygirl why cant u just make it work again or something? -Snowygirl1 Nazli :Hey gamevial , want money ? Ill ask my dad for 7000€ if you want (: And hi nigel my husbaannddd ^^ ~nazli _ Nigel :'''angry swan - Gamevial has already said already that they are moving on and not fixing it. so stop snowy girl - the have said why already, read it. nazli - enough with that. ~Nigel '''Angryswan: We can make them do it! Someone needs to find out exactly where they live so we can tie them to a chair and start burning random things in their house until they fix flab3. And nigel, it's not like you weren't begging them to fix it either. Actually, i have a better idea! LETS SET EVERYTHING (INCLUDING OUR OWN HOMES) ON FIRE UNTIL SOMEONE FIXES IT! HAHAHAHA!! (^.^) ????:'''Reading the edits on this page makes me realize that the fanbase of flab consists entirely of 12 year olds ~Signature '''Snowy: if someone sent them money would they fix it i mean they are the ones who made it so why cant they make it work? pls answer me cuz i dont know how im gonna be without that game i spend most of my time on it anyway :(( can anyone fix it i really want to know -Snowygirl1 Nigel: STOP COMPLAINGING, YES I WANTED FLAB3 TO STAY AND WHAT NOT, BUT WE ARE NOT GOING TO GO BURNING DOWN PEOPLES HOUSES OVER A GOD DAMNED COMPUTER GAME. THANK YOU. ~NIGEL _____________ Meanwhile, Angryswan left his usual messages "ways I want to murder gamevial" Rip their heads off and throw them at unsuspecting people. Tie them over a tank full of hungry sharks. Tear their arms and legs off and beat them with their own limbs. Let nigel's mom fart in their faces. Drive a bus over them 15 times. Then drive a truck over them another 20 times to make sure they're flattened, scrape them off the road, boil them in acid, dump them in a bucket of lava, and throw them into a bottomless pit. Skin them and shove the skin down their throats. Pick them apart slowly over several days with tweezers until they are nothing but bones. Throw them in a nest of fire ants, head first. Make them read nigel's wiki. Throw them out a tall window (and into city traffic) Send them to Kingslayer's Armpit. the following posts about gamevial were made by Angryswan "Gamevial is lazy" FIX THE GAME YOU IDIOTS. '' ''LETS START A RIOT. WE WILL TRACK EVERY SINGLE ONE OF THEM DOWN AND MAKE THEM REGRET THE DAY THEY WERE BORN. (BRING YOUR OWN FIRE) "the end is near" always knew gamevial was cheap. (-_-) And nigel, since you are in fact a wizard... FIX IT. NOW. I HAVE LIVES TO RUIN. AND GAMEVIAL. YOU SHUT IT DOWN BECAUSE YOU DON'T HAVE MONEY? GET A JOB AND STOP SITTING ON YOUR COUCH EATING 50+ HAMBURGERS A DAY. GET OFF YOUR INFLATED BEHINDS BEFORE I BEAT THE FAT OUT OF YOU. _________ Nigel's page "A message to you all" Nigel decided to warn Angry and Nazli. Nigel: before you start, just because flylikeabird3 is down does not mean you are going to use this wiki as a "chat site" and make 100 different pages(yes, hate pages will be deleted, angry swan -_-). it messes up the wiki. if you rlly have to use this as a chat, make one page and only use that. ok? ~nigel Angry: Ok mom. You're not the boss of me. (-_-) What do you expect us to do? give you a crown and call you King Nigel? Nigel: no, I just don't want people (aka angry swan and nazli) making 100 useless pages on this wiki. set up one page, call it the chat page, and chat on there. ~Nigel the following posts were made by angryswan "this is not a hate page" NEW RULES: EVERYONE IS FREE TO TAKE OVER THIS WIKI AND MAKE AS MANY PAGES AS THEY WANT ABOUT WHATEVER THEY WANT. And since almost everyone from flylikeabird3 will be coming here, there will of course be fight pages. As we all know, violence is always the answer to resolve a conflict. Even if a single talk page was made, it would be a "No Nigel Zone". Messages to nigel So you want to know my "private" opinion.. YOU FAT SMELLY STONKY ROTTEN SNOT FILLED SLIMY OLD BAG OF ROTTING 10 YEAR OLD CHEESE AND MILK, SUCK YOUR MOM'S BIG BIG BOOTY. SUCK ITTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!! → ( )0( ). '''AND WHILE YOU'RE AT IT KNOW THAT NO ONE'S BOWING DOWN TO YOUR OVER-SIZED FEET YOU FAT, LAZY, UGLY, BALD, SMELLY PEE EATING PEEGUL. YOU SMELL LIKE A DEAD SKUNK. MAYBE YOU NEED TO BE RENAMED "STINKY THE SMELLGUL." STOP EATING ALL DAY AND SEE IF YOU CAB GET UP WITHOUT YOUR LEGS SNAPPING UNDER YOUR OWN WEIGHT YOU SACK OF FAT. YOUR BUTT IS MOLDY. CLEAN YOUR BUTT MOLD. EW. AGH. ICK. BUTT MOLD. WHEN'S THE LAST TIME YOU TOOK A BATH. I'LL DRAG YOU INTO THE FOREST AND TEAR YOU LIMB FROM LIMB AND DUMP YOUR PUTRID, MISERABLE BODY IN THE GARBAGE, WHERE YOU BELONG, WHERE YOU WERE BORN, TO SPEND THE REST OF YOUR WORTHLESS LITTLE LIFE. YOU FAT TURD. SITTING AROUND STUFFING YOUR FACE WITH MORE AND MORE FOOD. YOU LOOK LIKE A BALLOON WITH FEATHERS ON IT. WHY ARE YOUR FEET SO BIG? BIGFOOT THE SEEGUL. I WILL RIP YOUR HEAD OFF AND SHOVE IT SO FAR UP YOUR REAR END IT COMES BACK OUT YOUR NECK. I'LL TIE YOU UP BY YOUR OWN INTESTINES TO LET YOU BAKE SLOWLY IN THE SUN WHILE BEING PICKED AT ABD EATEN SLOWLY BY RATS AND FLIES YOU DIRTY LOW-LIFE POOP LICKING, PEE DRINKING, BUTT SNIFFING, DIRT CHEWING ROTTEN USELESS PATHETIC WORTHLESS EXCUSE OF A "SEE"GUL. ''STINKY* NOT STONKY. I HATE YOU, YOU STUPID KEYBOARD!!!!!! >:o'' (continued) AND WHAT EVEN IS A "SEE"GUL? WHAT DO YOU SEE? WHAT DO YOU SEE??!!??!! I'LL TELL YOU WHAT I SEE! A STUPID PEE LICKING STINKY DOO-DOO GUL! BECAUSE THAT'S WHAT YOU ARE. HAHAHAH. HAH. IN YOUR FACE! TAKE THAT NIGEL! ''TAKE THAT! I DESPISE YOUR VERY EXISTANCE. NOW GO CRAWL BACK INTO THE FOUL HOLE FROM WHICH YOU CAME. '''''BE4 I KELL U! I WILL REWEN YER FAYCE! U GUNA GIT HURTED RALLY RALLY BAD! ETS TYME 4 DYE! U THENK ETS FUNNEY 2 ACT SPECULL AND POUWURFULL?!?! I GUNA MAIK U FEEL THA HURTAGE! I HAD ENUFF OF U! U STENK BAD! I ALMOUST DYE FRUM SMELL! (X_X) GIT WEY! BACK I SEY! BACKKK!! >:O U GIT AWEY!!! U BETTAR GIT RUNNENG KUZ I GUNA KUM GIT U AND REP U APART INTOO TINY LETTLE PEECES! FEER ME! I GUNA IND ALL THAT IZ U! >:O Nigel: you corrected yourself? *gasps* omg thats a start!!!!!!!! :O - Gamevial = GameEvil Gamevial must DIEEE! We need to find their secret lair and kill them torture them until they fix fly like a bird. PLAN #1: ''Lock them in a cage that's attached to a rope which is attached to a plane. And then cut the rope. ''PLAN #2: ''Break into their house, rob them, destroy everything in the house and leave an "i told you so" note. ''PLAN #3: ''Leave a "kick me" sign on their butts, just because. '''GAMEVIAL, READ THIS NOW! "HOW DARE YOU TAKE IT DOWN! YOU BETTER FIX IT OR ELSE. "LOW ON MONEY"? YOU'LL BE LOW ON BLOOD IF YOU DON'T STOP COMPLAINING AND FIX THE GAME. AND IF YOU WANT TO KEEP THOSE EYES OF YOURS IN THEIR SOCKETS THEN I THINK YOU HAD BETTER RESPOND TO THIS! ROBBING INNOCENT PEOPLE OF THEIR JOY AND HAPPINESS IS MY JOB. I OWN A NIFE. A BIG SHARP ONE. A BIG SHARP ONE THAT'LL CUT YOUR HEAD RIGHT OFF YOUR FAT NECK. FIX THE GAME. RIGHT NOW. '''''I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW I'M A PROFESSIONAL RAPIST, I WORK FOR THE NATIONAL GANG RAPE SOCIETY. YOU SEE THAT COMPUTER YOU'RE USING TO TYPE YOUR STUPID MESSAGES ON? I'LL BREAK IT AND SHOVE THOSE PIECES INTO HOLES YOU DIDN'T EVEN KNOW YOU HAD. I OWN A FIGHTER JET AND WILL BOMB YOUR HOUSE. EVER WONDER WHAT YOUR OWN THROAT LOOKED LIKE RIPPED OUT AND THROWN ON THE GROUND? I'LL SHOW YOU. WHEN I'M DONE WITH YOU, YOU WONT EVEN LOOK LIKE THE REMAINS OF A BODY. I'LL DUMP YOUR SORRY CORPSE IN THE RIVER. HAHAHAHAHAHAAA!!!! YOU THINK YOU CAN RUN? GET BACK! I WASN'T DONE TRYING TO RIP YOUR SPINE OUT. FIX IT OR I'LL FIX YOU! SIT DOWN SO I CAN TIE YOU TO THAT CHAIR!!!!! SO YOU CAN WATCH EVERYTHING YOU ONCE CARED ABOUT AND WASTED YOUR "MONEY" ON, MONEY THAT COULD HAVE FIXED FLAB3, BURN RIGHT INFRONT OF YOUR EYES. AND THEN GUESS WHAT!?!?!?!?! HAHAA!! YOU'RE NEXT! BURNNNN!!!!! AHAAHHAAHAAA!!! BURNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHAT'S WRONG?!! ARE YOU SCARED! SHUT IT. YOU BROUGHT THIS UPON YOURSELF, WHAT WERE YOU THINKING SHUTTING IT DOWN!?!? FIX IT RIGHT NOW. AND YOU BETTER NOT RUN! WELL, YOU CAN'T RUN ANYWAY WHEN I CUT YOUR LEGS OFF WITH AN AXE. I LOVE TO SEE YOU BLEED! BLEED AND DIE GAMEVIAL. I'LL SNAP YOUR HEAD OFF. I WOULD LOVE TO USE YOUR SEVERED HEAD AS A BOWLING BALL. OR SOMETHING ELSE TO THROW AT NIGEL. I'LL RIP YOUR FAT NOSE OFF AND SHOVE IT DOWN YOUR FAT THROAT, FATTY. HOW DARE YOU SAY YOU'RE "MOVING ON"????!?!!!!!! YOUR HEAD IS ABOUT TO BE "MOVING ON" WHEN I CHOP IT OFF AND SHOOT IT OUT OF A CANON, DIRECTLY AT MY ANNOYING NEIGHBOR'S WINDOW. I REFUSE TO FOLLOW YOUR EVIL PLAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME. YOU WONT MAKE ME. GET BACK. AWAY. AWAY I SAID! NO!!!! STOP IT! DON'T MOVE! I SAID DON'T MOVE! YOU'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS?! YOU RUINED IT! NOW I'LL RUIN YOU! WHAT DO YOU MEAN LACK OF PEOPLE PLAYING YOUR GAME?!?!? MAYBE MORE PEOPLE WOULD PLAY IT IF YOU MADE A GAME ABOUT SWANS. ONLY SWANS, AND NOTHING BUT SWANS. BUT YOU CAN'T MANAGE MAKING A NEW GAME OR FIXING THE OLD ONE BECAUSE YOU'RE TOO CHEAP. GET A JOB. BUT ITS TOO LATE NOW ISN'T IT?!!?!?!?! ISN'T IT!?!? I'LL MAKE A JOB OUT OF YOUR FACE WITH A HAMMER. I'LL DEFORM YOUR FACE YOU FAT, OLD, LAZY EXCUSES OF A "COMPANY". I'LL BRING 900 HURT POUNDS DOWN ON YOU. OR MORE SPECIFICALLY, 408.233 PAIN POINTS, ADDING TO THE MAXIMUM LIMIT OF THE "OUCH FACTOR". YOU WILL GET THE HURTAGE. DON'T EXPECT ME TO TAKE IT EASY ON YOU! AND YOU'RE NOT GETTING AWAY WITH THE INNOCENT ACT EITHER. YOU FIX IT RIGHT NOW. WHAT DO YOU EVEN MEAN "WE'RE MOVING ON" MORE LIKE "WE'RE GIVING UP BECAUSE WE'RE EVIL AND WANT THE JOY OF THE WORLD TO DIE, AND ALSO BECAUSE WE'RE COWARDS WHO CAN'T RESPOND BACK) FIGHT ME! I DARE YOU! I'LL TAKE YOU DOWN! AND NIGEL, DON'T DELETE THIS. THAT IS IF YOU CARE ABOUT EVER SEEING FLAB3 AGAIN" - lets rob gamevial! Either that or use all of nigel's money. Or take all of gamevial's money and pay it back to them for them to fix the game. ALSO, GAMEVIAL WAS TOO COWARDLY TO RESPOND TO MY DEATH THREATS. WHICH MEANS IT'S TIME TO TAKE THE "THREATS" OUT OF DEATH THREATS AND GET OUT SEVERAL HUNDRED VARIOUS WEAPONS. YO'U'RE GOING DOWN GAMEVIAL (-_-) "kingslayers armpit pt2" "Kingslayer's armpit is where nigel got trapped in the first story. This foul place is home to Rigel The Lookgul, who lives at the highest mountain top. To get there, one would have to go through the forest of armpit hair, across the river of Kingslayer's Armpit Sweat, and climb all the way to the highest mountain. This place is ruled by rigel. The ground is also littered with corpses and bones. WILL NIGEL ESCAPE ALIVE? We will find out! - Kingslayer's Armpit 2 Coming soon - " so your into painting too now? ~Nigel I've now added a map. Nigel The Seegul, please enjoy your (permanent) visit at The Armpit Hotel. FOR THE ONE HUNDRETH F***ING TIME, ITS HEY, STOP! NOT OW HEY! GET YOUR FACTS STRAIGHT AND FIX YOUR "ARTWORK". oh, n is there a reason I look more like a retarded penguin then a seegul? or you just can't draw.. ~THE SEEGUL "its time to put a stop to gameEVIL" It's time to put a stop to it. I WILL NOT STAND FOR THIS. ''Gamevial can scam people with their lies, try to destroy their own website so everyone buys into it, and post garbage on this wiki, But no one, absolutely 'NO ONE STOPS ME FROM RUINING PEOPLE'S LIVES.' This evil company from hell must be stopped! Until they fix the game, I WILL NOT REST UNTIL THE VERY NAME OF GAMEVIAL AKA LAMEVIAL IS A JOKE ITSELF! ____ dapple frost made Nigel an admin. we got this. '''read it first' Who do i hate? Is it nigel the seegul? Yes, i hate him. But one person is far more annoying. That one person is none other than Fapplefrost the idiotic rabies-infested giant rat. Her brain is the size of a grain of sand. A rock has far more intelligence than she could ever manage. Nothing gets through her brick hard skull. She's fat. Very fat. I'm not even kidding. Go work out, eat less, try dieting..SOMETHING. Also, she has a beard. But her hideous appearance is far from the major problem. The cow/pig/obese rat is annoying. She deserves to die. Slowly. My rage burns strongly, as does my sense of smell every time she comes near. Take a bath. It's a known fact that fat people smell. She and her "family" are the foulest individuals to ever walk (fly?) the gae of fly like a bird 3. And as much as i hate nigel, this diabetic pig is much worse. She must die. The ground trembles as she walks. She broke her own couch by sitting on it. AND THAT SMELL! Clearly she doesn't clean under her fat rolls. And before you go banning me, just know this, FappleFart, I WILL DESTROY YOU. EVEN IF IT TAKES 100 YEARS. IT IS NOW MY LIFE COMITTMENT. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. ____ he then made a "Nigel hate wiki" but it got deleted by nigel's friend Sannse. August 29 "the artist swan" Angry joined nigels wiki yet again, after being blocked from all others, now named "artist swan". this is what he posted. your website is in desperate need of my artistic vision. ''BEHOLD. MY MASTERPIECE. ''Deserves an award. later on he added "bermudida" Nigel told him "I didn't know your into making comics" "The seegul and the tree" sounds like she sorta retard Version on esops fabels. 4 "4